Existing systems and methods in the vehicular fleet management field focus narrowly on specific features of image capture systems and data transmission of files within the image capture systems, rather than on the more broad aspects of fleet management systems and methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,671,762 to Breslau teaches a system and method of transceiving vehicle data that involves transmission of data from one vehicle to another. Specifically, Breslau involves transmission and reception of vehicle identification data, and vehicular position data, and includes the use of Global Position Sensor (GPS) signals and satellite transmission.
Another existing technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,340 to Rayner wherein a circuit is taught that terminates image capture upon occurrence of a triggering event, and in which the system components are housed within a rearview mirror of a vehicle such as a car or truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,426 to Etcheson teaches a system and method for selective review of event data that comprises computer-assisted cueing of driving data for the selective review in order to save time. Event data is continuously captured and sent to a data buffer, but is sent to an event detector only when requested.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a detailed fleet management system and methods of monitoring and reporting driver and vehicle performance that provide an overall implementation designed to focus on significant safety-related events, and to provide a software server architecture and corresponding web applications providing an interface for efficient user operation.